


Siblings, grape juice, and emerald eyes

by Half_Mad



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, playboy!Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Mad/pseuds/Half_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is kinda spoiled and gets what he wants, Kori is kinda plotting, and Garfield and Vic are being rational (kinda).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings, grape juice, and emerald eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Richard was the center of attention. He gains affection from women who are old enough to be his mother. He was the total package, young, hot, rich. What woman wouldn't want him.  
Kori Anders to be precisely.  
It didn't bother him. Richard gotten everything he wanted since he was 7. Toys, Video games, comic books -- expect he’s more of a electronics, cars. and booze guy now -- you can’t blame him when someone turns down the most eligible bachelor in Gotham, for him to be a bit taken back. Maybe, it’s a foreign thing, the Anders family are a rich family that flits around with the Waynes. They were from tropical island, but Richard was too intruded by Kori's beauty to actually pay attention.  
He did all the cliche crap that won the hearts of his many conquests. But Kori didn't like it. He tried flowers, poetry, chocolates, jewelry, and -- Bruce’s face when he saw this was priceless -- clothing.  
Bruce was really concerned about this. He called a family meeting and asked if anyone had any confessions -- on a side note, Bruce found out Tim was failing math -- Selena started out saying that she spend 5,000 dollars on shoes. In that failed integration, Bruce continued proclaiming his love for Richard, and how ‘it will never change no matter how you change.’  
Moving on, Richard was content on his next scheme.  
OPERATION D;  
Dinner  
Dancing  
Date  
It was full-proof. Kori couldn't say no to this, it’s the evening every woman wants.  
She said no.  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?!  
She’s asexual. She has to be asexual. Are there even asexual people? Is that still a thing? Because this girl is not attracted to men.  
Richard wanted desperately for her to be some kind of gold digger….why couldn't she just want his money? He wouldn't care, at least she’ll be his. But no, she had to have mortals. Kori was so innocent it was hot.  
She could sing to a bunch of woodland creatures and wear a princess dress and not look out of place. It was that bad. There’s nothing wrong with Richard, trust me, he checked his hair was perfectly messy, his teeth white and straight, he smelled like a -- quoting the name of the cologne here -- a rugged mountain lion.  
So he called Vic and Garfield for help. They all sat in bean bags playing the newest video game.  
"All right, what's wrong?" Vic paused the game and looked at Richard.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dick, you just murdered us!" Garfield exclaimed. Richard looked at the flat screen, the screen was red.  
"I...forgot?"  
Vic sighed and Garfield flinched a cheese puff at him.  
"What's her name?" Garfield and Vic choruses.  
"Kori Anders." Dick said with a smile.  
Both boys groaned.  
"Why can't we just keep blowing things up?"  
"This is the third this week!"  
Richard shushed them.  
"She's different!"  
Vic gave his yeah right face. Probably because this is the same argument Dick gave for every girl.  
"What does she look like?"  
After an hour of describing the angel that is Kori Anders. All three boys were thinking of a scheme where Kori would be woo-ed. Sadly, to no avail, Richard had already thought of everything.  
After four hours, Vic was passed out on the floor. Garfield was staring at the ceiling, still contemplating what would make Dick most successful.  
“Think fast!”  
Richard threw a plush ball at Garfield’s face. Garfield fall off the bean bag dramatically, falling directly onto Vic. And elbowing him in the crotch.  
Vic groaned and curled in fertile position, cupping his manhood. Vic’s girlish scream alerted Bruce, who busted into the room with a baseball bat. Everyone paused, Bruce because his supposedly ‘adult’ son was having a sleepover with his two extremely immature friends, one was touching himself. And the green haired one -- dye of course -- was laughing maniacally at this whole situation. Richard -- you know, the one who is not 14 -- looked a mix between guilt and amusement.  
Looks like Bruce has to be the sane one.  
“Alright, you.” Bruce pointed to Dick, “There are two guest rooms, you know where they are. Take them,” Bruce then pointed to Victor and Garfield. “To a different room each. I swear to God, if I heard enough peep out of any of you. I’m throwing him.” Bruce pointed, again, at his man-child. “Out of this goddamn house. It’s one in the morning, you should be stumbling back here at 3 like the 20-something year olds you are!”  
And with that Bruce stomped out of the room. God, sometimes Dick’s father had a flair for dramatics. Richard did what his father asked and soon entered his own room that was covered in Doritos and some kind of Vegan chips that Garfield had been trying out. He zombie walked to his bed and fell asleep.  
He dreamed of Kori. She was running in a meadow and Dick was chasing after her. She was faster than him. No matter how fast he tried to run, he never knew catch her. Kori kept a leisurely pace. She wasn't even trying. Dick wanted to call out to her, to ask where they were going or what they were running from. Richard noticed how even though they kept running, they never got anywhere. He was continually chasing after her.  
Richard woke up rather abruptly. Sure, he had dreams of girls. He was has many, many pleasant dreams about the opposite sex. But none of them has been so, weird. He decided to shake it off, and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine.  
Half an hour passed and he was ready. He walked down the stairs to heard laughter. It was girlish and familiar in a too distant way.  
“That is sweet. I hope Richard hurries, I wish to leave soon.”  
Richard ran down the stairs at top speed. Kori’s here! Kori’s here! Oh crap Kori’s here. Richard looked down, he didn't really dress to impress. Jeans and a graphic shirt that had a small bird on it -- a sparrow, maybe a robin -- yep this is it. This is how Richard is going to perish.  
Richard sighed in defeat and walked into the room. There sat a gorgeous Kori laughing at something Tim said.  
“He takes foreveeerrr! Sometimes, I’m late to school because of him! I got detention once, my teacher won’t believe that Richard was the reason I was late! Must have been because Dick was a major nerd back in the day. He had acne, and glasses and brac-”  
Richard ran into the room and covered his little brother’s mouth.  
“I’m sorry Kori. Timmy here must be talking your ear off.”  
Kori looked at Richard with those breath-taking emeralds, giggling.  
“It is fine Richard, I don’t mind the talking of the ear. Are you ready to leave?”  
Richard nodded violently, earning an another giggle from Kori.  
“After you.” Richard said dramatically.  
After making sure that Kori was out of earshot, he took his hand off his little brother’s mouth.  
“Kori isn't going to want to hold your hand after I licked it so many times.” Tim taunted.  
“You should know I just got out of the shower.”  
Tim looked confused.  
“You should know what boys our age do in the shower.” Richard waggled his eyebrows.  
Tim’s eyes widened.  
“Oh Ashlee!” Richard called out intimating his younger brother.  
Tim instantly paled and slide down in his seat. Out of the corner of Richard’s eyes he saw Bruce’s head on the table, shaking with silent laughter. Selena kept hitting his arm.  
Richard sauntered out and held his hand out for Kori to take. She smiled and dragged him to her lime green car. The girl had quite a grip. Richard raced to the passenger side and held it open for her. Kori openly laughed in Richard’s face. She must have saw the hurt expression on his face,because Kori stopped laughing.  
“Richard, you are the one who is sitting in the passenger seat. I enjoy driving my car.”  
He blinked, “Yeah, that makes sense.”  
He got in the car trying to calm down his obvious blush. Kori smiled and kissed his temple.  
During the car ride Kori would squeal when her ‘favorite song’ came on -- to Richard it felt like every other song was her absolute favorite song -- and after the third time One Direction’s newest hit came on Richard wanted to slam his head on the window, repeatedly. But, being the gentleman he was he just smiled and kept his grimaces discreetly hidden.  
When they got there (finally) it was a nice view of a beach. Honestly, it was breathtaking. The white sand glittered in the morning sun, the air was crisp and fresh. Richard and Kori weren't the only ones on the beach. A young couple with a toddler were there, they were building an impressive sand castle.  
Richard helped Kori set up the picnic. He held the basket as she set the plaid blanket down. She and Richard sat down and dug in.  
“So, why’d you take me here?” Richard finally asked after he finished his second sandwich.  
“You’re nice and kind. At least to me. I did not realize that you wanted to pursue a romantic relationship.”  
“Why do you talk like that?”  
“I am afraid I do not understand.”  
“You talk like you’re foreign, but you and your family have been in America for a while now.”  
“We do not speak English in our household. All of our staff is from Tamaran.”  
He nodded, that made sense.  
“Your family is lovely, I am quite fond of your younger brother.”  
Richard laughed, “You must not have siblings.”  
“I have a younger brother and an older sister.”  
“Oh.”  
“We are very close. But they are bothersome.”  
Richard smiled and stood up. He offered a hand to Kori. She smiled quizzically at him, but followed his lead.  
“I’d like to propose a toast!” Richard exclaimed loudly.  
Kori looked amused and the young couple looked on.  
“To siblings, grape juice, and emerald eyes.”  
Kori bumped her juice box against his and Richard lent down and stole a sweet kiss.


End file.
